Rondas Nocturnas
by Adarae
Summary: El fic que dío origen a "Besos en la Oscuridad" el longfic de Harry Potter que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo.


"Putas rondas" – pensaba Draco enfadado - "asco de niñatos estúpidos. Debo reconocerlo, me encanta el poder, la presencia, el encanto de ser prefecto, pero odio sobremanera la mierda de hacer las rondas a las tantas de la madrugada en medio del maldito invierno. Estoy tan helado que no creo que vuelva a entrar en cal…"- Sus pensamientos se vieron rudamente interrumpidos por unos labios ansiosos, desesperados que cubrían los suyos en un beso brusco y apasionado.

"Joder, esto descongelaría al mas santo" – pensó abriendo los ojos para mirar a su **atacante**.

-¡Granger!- gritó sorprendido - , ¿Qué cojones crees que haces?

- ¿Te lo explico con un dibujo? o ¿Prefieres que te obligue?- susurró la muchacha con una sonrisa peligrosa. – Tus deseos son ordenes, serpiente. – terminó de decir al tiempo que lanzaba un rápido hechizo que ato sus manos a la espalda

- ¿Así mejor?- preguntó con una sonrisa gatuna, esa que usan cuando pasan horas y horas jugando con la pobre criatura que esa noche será su cena.

- Granger, estas como una puta cabra. Tanto tiempo en la biblioteca ha terminado por secarte el cerebro, suéltame antes de que te denuncie ante McGonagall.

La risa de al chica estallo como una suave campana de plata.

- Hazlo, díselo, a ver si te cree. – Lo retó, acercándose y acariciando suavemente su mejilla - Te he atado, te desnudare, pasare mi lengua de sangre sucia por todo tu cuerpo "puro", te utilizare para saciar mis apetitos y ¿sabes lo mejor? Que puedes gritarlo en medio del gran comedor, a la hora de la cena, que nadie, absolutamente nadie te creerá – dijo sonriendo mientras Draco la miraba completamente alucinado, tenia razón y lo sabía. ¡Por Salazar! ¿Que clase de extraño sueño masoquista era aquel?

Sonreía, sonreía mirándolo con esa extraña expresión, como de... ¿hambre? Y totalmente contra su voluntad empezó a sentir un familiar cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

- Te juro que dejare de hacerte putadas, pero déjame ir.- Susurro el muchacho en un último intento por escapar de la escena surrealista que estaba protagonizando.

- ¿Que pasa Malfoy, tienes miedo? - susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Podía notar su aliento calido. Podía oler un rastro de menta en sus palabras y el suave olor que la envolvía. Deseaba que lo besase.

Draco la miro con autentico pánico en los ojos. ¿Por que su cuerpo respondía de aquella manera? No podía controlarlo y el control era algo de lo que un Malfoy nunca prescinde, hasta este momento siempre había sido así, hasta este preciso momento.

Iba a hacerlo, estaba indefenso. O peor, no lo haría. Todo esto era solo una maldita broma, Weasel y cara cortada saldrían de las sombras en cualquier instante, para atormentarlo con sus risas, con sus burlas, con sus insultos. La verdad es que era un buen plan, un magnifico plan. Precisamente por eso era imposible que se le hubiese ocurrido a ese par.

- No hay nadie más - susurro ella mordisqueando su cuello.

¿También leía la mente? ¿Por que no paraba de hacer eso? Lo estaba volviendo loco y el bulto que empezaba a insinuarse en su pantalón lo confirmaba.

- Tu piel es tan suave – gimió Hermione paseando sus labios por la piel que dejaba al descubierto el primer botón desabrochado de la camisa.

- Siempre ha sido así – contestó. Estaba tan confundido, tan ansioso, que olvidó insultarla, decir alguna cosa hiriente, molestarla. Por un segundo sólo fue Draco.

Pero el momento pasó y su mente volvió a revelarse.

"No esta pasando, simplemente es imposible".- Se decía a si mismo con insistencia- "A ver, tu eres el malo de la historia, el chico y el poderoso. Ella, ella es la mosquita muerta, la buena, la chica, la rata de biblioteca, la jodida rata de biblioteca que te esta acariciando por debajo de la camisa mientras te besa, haciendo que tengas la erección más bestial de tu vida."

- Joder, Hermione – susurró ahogando un gemido.

- Esa es la idea – contestó mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su barbilla.

Las defensas de Draco se iban diluyendo, poco a poco, en el rastro de saliva que ella iba dejando por su pecho.

Sus suplicas eran cada vez mas débiles, mas suaves, mas intercaladas con suspiros de placer. ¿Como iba a resistirse cuando aquello era TAN agradable?

-¿Donde has aprendido a hacer eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- En los libros- mordisqueando su oreja.

- Suéltame y yo también te enseñare algo que he aprendido en los libros.- Susurró con malicia.

- No soy estúpida. No confío en ti – contestó tajante acercando su cuerpo un poco mas. Estaba entre ella y la pared. Su camisa había desaparecido hacia rato. Estaban muy juntos. Tanto, que sentía el contacto de sus pequeños pechos de ella con cada respiración.

"Es una sangre sucia" susurro una voz dentro de su mente. "Como si fuese medio troll" pensó silenciándola. Le daba igual. No pensaba. No recordaba. Sentía. Sentía sus labios, su lengua calida invadiéndolo, sus manos acariciando, arañando, poseyendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y la dejaba hacer. Quieto, inmóvil, con las manos en la espalda. Indefenso.

Sonrió al notar como el muchacho empezaba a responder a sus besos. Como ya no contraía la mandíbula para no gemir ante sus caricias. Sonrió porque notó como cedía y si había algo que ponía más cachonda a Hermione, que tener a Malfoy atado y a su merced, eso era tener a Malfoy atado, a su merced y vencido.

Se separó lentamente de él, casi con dolor, pero este sacrificio mereció la pena. Estaba despeinado, sin camisa, con la piel rosácea por el rubor, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Era toda una visión erótica.

Draco abrió los ojos y casi deseo no haberlo hecho.

Ella lo miraba, lo miraba fija e intensamente, como si el fuego bailase en sus pupilas.  
"Soy Draco Malfoy" – se gritó a si mismo- "¿Como coño puedo sentirme tan indefenso?"

Ella se acerco, lentamente, con un paso felino y el hambre el la mirada. En ese instante el Sly recordó que eran las leonas las que cazaban. Y supo con total certeza lo que sentían los antílopes.

Sonreía confiada, pero realmente no lo estaba tanto. Sí, había llegado hasta aquí. Nada había fallado. Pero no sabia si tendría el valor de dar el siguiente paso, el más vergonzoso... y quizás, si todo salía bien, el más placentero

Cerró los ojos en un vano intento de controlar la mezcla de excitación y miedo que paralizaba su cuerpo. No sirvió de nada. La sentía, cada vez mas cerca, más próxima, más peligrosa.

- Hermione, por Salazar, ¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, con el miedo asomando a su voz.

- Tranquila, mi pequeña serpiente, mi Sly, mi huroncito - dijo lamiendo su ombligo - no te va a doler.

Hermione volvió a besarlo, a mordisquearlo. Llenando su vientre de pequeñas marcas, lamiendo las gotitas de sudor, que sabían a salado, sinceramente extasiada por la suavidad de esa piel del color de la nata.

"¿Será capaz?"  
"¿Seré capaz?"

Las manos parecían pensar solas, tener propia voluntad mientras desabrochaban el pantalón, botón a botón, suspiro a suspiro. Eliminando la ultima barrera que la separaba de su propósito.

"Salazar, que lo haga o que no lo haga, pero que deje de torturarme" - Pensó el muchacho al sentir su aliento calido a través de la tela del pantalón.

Dudó, pero solo un segundo, después de todo era toda una Gryffindor y no es por nada que la llaman la casa de los valientes.

Un gemido hondo, roto, animal, quebró el silencio de la noche procedente de los labios del muchacho.

La chica sonrió, aplicando con paciencia, con exquisita lentitud todo lo que su instinto le decía, olvidando, quizás por primera vez en su vida, lo que los libros le habían enseñado.

Draco no pensaba, no veía, no oía, solo era consciente de sus labios, de la calidez de la boca de Hermione rodeándolo, succionándolo, dándole mas placer del que nunca había sido capaz de imaginar.

Y tan de repente como empezó, había terminado, dejándolo aturdido, al borde del éxtasis, hambriento...

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez el chico no era un espectador, era tan depredador como ella. Serpiente contra león, en una placentera lucha de lenguas.

Se retorcía contra las cuerdas, notaba como sus muñecas se magullaban, pero no le importaba, necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba poseerla, y tenía que ser AHORA.

Lo noto, lo noto al abrazarlo, al besarlo, mientras tiraba con fuerza de sus rubios cabellos para besar y morder su níveo cuello. Lo noto al oír sus gemidos, sus suspiros incontrolados. Noto su necesidad, la misma que tenia ella misma y supo que la última barrera había caído.

-¡Finite incantatem!- susurro entre besos - y las cuerdas desaparecieron.

"Libre, libre... LIBRE"

Sus brazos la rodearon, sus manos la tocaban, la empujaban, la sujetaban contra la pared mientras sus labios la devoraban.

- No aguanto más.

- Hazlo- respondió ella cerrando los ojos.

Y Draco obedeció. Vamos si lo hizo. De un solo gesto se deshizo de sus braguitas, empujándola suavemente para que se apoyase en la pared. Metiendo su mano entre sus piernas. Poseyéndola con un dedo tras otro.

- Estas lista – susurró - ¿Quien te desvirgo? ¿Fue Weasel o Potter?

- Ambos – gimió ella extasiada – ¿Por que confórmame con uno, pudiendo tenerlos a ambos? – Consiguió preguntar entre hondos suspiros abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los color azul acero que sonreían complacidos, ante una respuesta tan ingeniosa como falsa.

- Será como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho – susurro él, mostrándole que sabía la verdad – como si aun fuese virgen. – Susurró al tiempo que retiraba los dedos de la vagina.

- ¿Tan virgen como tú? – contestó, devolviéndole el golpe.

Draco solo asintió, mientras le levantaba las piernas y la penetraba de golpe, allí, de pie, contra la pared.

Fue rápido, violento, pasional. Estaban demasiado excitados para esperar o ser suaves y lánguidos. Pero eso no impidió que ambos viesen las estrellas.

Pasaron minutos, o quizás fueron horas. No tenían modo alguno de saberlo.

Habían resbalado, en un amasijo de brazos y piernas desnudos. De miembros dolidos, satisfechos, somnolientos.

- ¿Por que? – preguntó, sin saber muy bien si deseaba oír la respuesta.

-¿Por que no? – Contestó levantando la despeinada cabeza del pecho donde había estado reposando, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Maldita sea Hermione, responde - susurro el alzando su barbilla, obligando a que lo mirase.

- Simplemente, te deseaba.

El alzo una ceja sorprendido.

- ¿A mi?  
- ¿Es tan difícil de creer? – dijo con una sonrisa confundida.

- ¿Por que así? ¿Por que **atacándome** de este modo?

Ella lo miró, mientras se sentaba cubriéndose con la túnica.

- Quizás – empezó a decir bajando la vista – Porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención.

Draco se incorporó sentándose frente a ella. Desnudo, indefenso, sincero. Pero esta vez por decisión, no por imposición.

- Pues debo reconocer – contestó el acariciando su mejilla – que ha sido una forma cojonuda de conseguirlo.


End file.
